Moon and Darkness
by Fiorella Orchidea
Summary: Este es un conjunto de Drabbles que he escrito. Para que vean que no estoy muerta! XD Slash, la pareja es Sirius Black x Remus J. Lupin ... Enjoy! x3 x Capitulo 7 x
1. Sonrisas

Ok, esta historia contendrá varios Drabbles sobre la linda pareja Sirius x Remus x3 En la época de lo medoreadores owo Este es el primero xD Sé que el titulo apesta, pero no se me ocurrió nada más xD

**Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen y no gano dinero con estos Drabbles o,ó Si no os gusta el shonen ai ¡Largaos! Que de seguro hay cientos de lectores que si apreciaran mi trabajo uwú, bueno, ya estáis advertidos...**

Sonrisas

Observó la nívea piel que se había manchado con aquel líquido escarlata. Aún así, se veía tan perfecta como siempre.. Tentándolo… A comprobar que su suavidad era como la de la seda, tal como el lo imaginaba. Pero no, no debía. Tomó otro paño húmedo y limpio con extrema delicadeza aquella piel que lo volvía loco. Era increíble que él, Sirius Black, con lo torpe que era, pudiera emplear tanta suavidad y delicadeza para una simple persona. La cual lo miró, sonriendo cansado.

- Padfoot… Estas aquí… -sonrió, con aquella sonrisa que simplemente desarmaba por completo al animago.- Gracias…

- No tienes nada que agradecer Moony- Y le besó tiernamente la frente- Yo siempre estaré contigo.

El licántropo solo cerró los ojos, siendo vencido lentamente por el sueño, pero aún con la hermosa sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. Y Sirius lo arropó, sonriendo triste al recordar que aquellos exquisitos labios que se curvaban en una sonrisa nunca serían suyos.

…………………………….

Cortísimo, si sé xD ¿Pero que queréis? ¡Es un Drabble! No me convence mucho, pero escribiré mejor ¡Se los juro! owó

Umh, Bueno, si apreten en el botoncito de aquí abajo que dice "submit review" y "Go" y harán a una escritora novata feliz TwT … ¡Hasta el proximo Drabble! D A ver si un día de estos me decido a hacer un fanfic largo de estos dos xD

Kanai Nagasawa


	2. Buscando la verdad

Otro Drabble! Wow! Me he demorado muy poco en actualizar oO … Esto es extraño! (Se siente en la dimensión desconocida) Es que… Los Drabbles son cosas que siempre escribo xD Y este ha sido uno salido de un momento de melancolía y bajos ánimos, después de leer un fic de Lila Negra n,ñUu Sigo sintiéndome mal –o- Pero bueno… Muchas gracias por todos los reviews! n.n Me alegra que por lo menos 3 chicas lean esto xD Umh! Ya verán! Atraeré más lectores! (Comienza a decirle a todos sus amigos fans del shonen ai que le escriban xD) ¿Qué? Es la única manera T,T…

**Harry Potter no me pertenece, así como a ninguno de sus personajes. Estos le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, autora del mencionado libro. No gano nada con esto T.T.. Solo dejar libre mi imaginación. Estos Drabbles contiene shonen ai (Flash) así que si no te gusta este arte ¿Qué haces aquí? o ô No seas masoquista y vete xD**

Buscando la verdad.

_Te amo…  
_¿Qué significa te amo…?

'Amar' … Es querer a alguien ¿no? Yo te quiero… Me siento cómodo a tu lado.. ¿Pero te amo..? Es que… Amar es algo mucho más fuerte, más imperante, es no poder vivir sin la otra persona. Acaricio tu suave rostro.

- Sirius… - Es necesitarla con desesperación, quererla aún sin importar cuantos defectos esta tenga. Sentir… que tu respiración se agita cada vez que se acerca, notar como aquella casi hilarante sensación en tu estomago te pone nervioso, como tu corazón late más rápido con una simple caricia suya…

Es eso y mucho más…

Te beso la frente y puedo sentir como tus cabellos negros me hacen cosquillas. Te ves tan pacifico… Una sensación extraña me invade al pensar que _quizás _yo soy el único que te ha visto así… ¿Fui tu primera vez, Padfoot? ¿Soy yo el único que te hace estremecer de esta forma? … ¿Soy el único en tu vida Sirius?  
Hacer el _amor…  
_¡Esa palabra me esta persiguiendo! ¿Fue por puro amor el beso que me diste en la biblioteca? ¿Es amor lo que me profesas cada vez que lo hacemos…?  
Te observo largamente y escucho como me llamas en sueños. Mi corazón da un vuelco. Por fin lo he entendido…

_Te amo… ¿Tu me amas, Pad…?_

……………………………………

Fic desde el punto de vista de Remus xD como ya habrán notado. Ah! Y si tienen dudas, sí, Remus se pregunta esto justo después de tener sexo con Sirius xD Cuando este ya se ha quedado dormido.

Quiero darle las gracias a: Helen Black Potter (Si, es corto, por algo es un Drabble xD), Moony Flowright (¡Aquí tiene su continuación señorita! No llore ¿Si?) y Annoha (La mia también xD Son tan cutes ellos TwT)…

Muchas gracias por leer, que tengan buenas noches n.n y por favor, denme un poco de felicidad y dejen review TwT…

Kanai Nagasawa


	3. Volviendo a la infancia

Aquí un Drabble que no es tan bueno, según mi juicio. Lo hice con varias gentes alrededor que no paraban de hablar y la idea se fue diluyendo de apoco xX … Así que ¡Mil perdones de antemano! Y disfruten.. si pueden u..u

**Harry Potter no me pertenece, así como a ninguno de sus personajes. Estos le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, autora del mencionado libro. No gano nada con esto T.T.. Solo dejar libre mi imaginación. Estos Drabbles contiene shonen ai (Slash) así que si no te gusta este arte ¿Qué haces aquí? o ô No seas masoquista y vete xD**

Era una noche de verano, sofocante, pero tranquila. La luna, aquel satélite adorado y detestado por más de uno iluminaba el oscuro cielo, cargado de estrellas. Pocas luces del castillo de Hogwarts estaban aún prendidas, pero la de la Torre de Gryffindor insistía en no sucumbir ante el letargo de todas las otras casas. En aquellos momentos la mayoría de los estudiantes dormían, acurrucados en sus respectivas camas, pero dos seres, más específicamente dos muchachos, se negaban a seguir el ejemplo de los demás.

- Ahh! ¡Sirius! ¡No..! ¡Detente…! –la voz de Remus J. Lupin quebraba el silencio de la desolada Sala Común. Pequeñas perlas de sudor adornaban su frente pálida. - ¡Basta! ¡Por favor!- su voz parecía más jadeo que otra cosa. Aún así, el castaño trató de impregnar decisión en sus movimientos.

- ¡No! ¡No me detendré por nada del mundo! ¡Deja de resistirte Remus..! –en los ojos azules del Black se podía leer claramente la palabra deseo. Y Black era un chico caprichoso, que obtenía lo que se proponía.

- ¡No! ¡No quiero! ¡Es **mío**! –reclamó el licántropo, aferrándose a su chocolate.

Así es.

Remus J. Lupin y Sirius Black peleaban… _por un chocolate._

Pero es que no era cualquier chocolate, no señor, era la última tableta de chocolate de Honeydukes que les quedaba. Y ambos estaban dispuestos a luchar contra viento y marea para quedárselo.

- ¡Ajá! –Sirius sonrió triunfante al lograr arrebatarle el chocolate al castaño y alzarlo por sobre su cabeza- ¡Es mío! ¡Ya no podrás tenerlo!

- ¡Basta! ¡Black! – Remus intentaba alcanzar el chocolate, pero él no era muy alto y sus brazos no eran muy largos, así que le costaba mucho siquiera rozar el chocolate con sus dedos.

Sirius notó el cambio de tono de Lupin pero no le importó. De un solo bocado se comió el preciado chocolate.

El hombre lobo lo miró perplejo.

Y Remus J. Lupin consideró seriamente la idea de matar lentamente y sin piedad a Sirius Black.

Pero no lo hizo. ¿Por qué? Porque aquel individuo era su novio. Así que decidió que había otras formas de poder probar aquel chocolate. Con un brusco movimiento tomó el mentón del animago y le plantó un beso sin delicadeza alguna. Su lengua, ansiosa, se abrió rápidamente paso por aquella exquisita boca y probó el sabor del chocolate que aún quedaba en ella. Lo besó con pasión, transmitiendo en aquel beso toda la ira y molestia que tenía ¿Pero al de ojos azules le molesto? Por supuesto que no, es más, abrazó por la cintura a su Moony y lo sentó en sus piernas, mientras sentía las impacientes manos del chico acariciando su cabello negro. Lentamente el beso comenzó a hacerse más suave, menos urgente, hasta que ambos, totalmente agitados se separaron jadeantes.

- Ay, Moony, con esto lo único que haces es que yo desee robarte más chocolates para recibir besos como estos.. –comentó Black, divertido. Su novio no dijo nada, pero le dio un certero golpe en la cabeza que lo hizo aprender su lección.

………………………………

Esto no me convence o,ó No me ha gustado, para nada. Ok, maténme este Drabble esta del asco –o- Pero bueno, quería actualizar xD Así que.. Prometo hacerlo mejor la próxima ves TwT aquí va la contestación de reviews.

Muchas gracias a: _Nahomy_ (Si, es una muy linda pareja n.n ¿Te llegó profundo? Wah! Gracias, tú también sigue escribiendo que lo haces muy bien), _Andy_ (Si, hacen una pareja adorable, sé que es corto ñ.n Ya varios me han reclamado por ello, pero es que aún no puedo escribir algo largo, perdone), _Annoha_ (Si! Definitivamente habrá muchos más! Gracias por seguir este fic), _Anna_ (¿Me puede creer que no tengo ninguno? Los escribo en clases, cuando me llega la inspiración y los publico ese mismo día. No se ponga triste, yo seguiré actualizando n.n), _Moony Flowright_ (ah! No se me ponga triste, ¿No ve que me contagia la tristeza? T…T Si, son bien cursis ñ.n Pero..! No puedo evitarlo! TwT), _Viosil Uab_ (Ah! Me hace sonrojar! Extraño ver a un chico que le interese este género (si, me di la tarea de investigarlo, espero que eso no le moleste ñ.ñUu), extraño, pero agradable y mucho ¿Vocabulario exquisito? Dios, nunca me había sentido tan halagada.. Muchas gracias por leer!) y _Merodeadora Blacky_ (Gracias, no se me asombre tanto que se le va a desencajar la mandíbula xD Espero que este Drabble también le haya gustado!)

Por favor, dejad review que no muerdo xD Aunque estoy muy contenta porque tuve 7 reviews en tan solo un Drabble. Muchas gracias a todos por dejarlos y si hay algo que no les gusta o quizás una idea que quieran ver plasmada (aunque no aseguro nada ñ,ñUu) tan solo avísenme ¿sí?

Kanai Nagasawa


	4. Los Mil y un usos de la Biblioteca x3

Bueno, aquí tenemos otro Drabble:D Recién salido del horno (Nah, mentira, lo escribí ayer en la tarde xD) Personalmente me ha gustado mucho y espero que compartáis mi opinión n.n Espero que les guste! Ah! Y es como en una especie de universo alterno, en donde Sirius y James no se llevaban bien xD …

Enjoy!

Los mil y un usos de la Biblioteca.

Miradas fugaces. Sonrisas escondidas. Remus J. Lupin, sentado en la biblioteca con un vigilante James Potter trataba de parecer lo más interesado posible en el libro que tapaba levemente su rostro (_Historia de la Hogwarts_) para que su celoso y sobre protector amigo no notara el inusitado interés y la fuerte atracción que el castaño le profesaba secretamente al moreno sentado unas mesas más allá. Sabía que si el de ojos almendrados se daba cuenta le armaría todo un escándalo, después de todo desde que Black había tratado de demostrarle (y comprobarle) que era mejor en el Quidditch el buscador de Gryffindor había estado en un abierta guerra contra él. Y por supuesto Remus, como mejor amigo que era de Potter, debía estar de su lado.

_Pero no lo estaba. Para nada._

Es más, estaba comenzando a caer antes los disimulados (pero aún así bastante convincentes) coqueteos del de ojos azules. Y francamente no se reprendía por ello.

Luego de recibir otra sexy sonrisa y su respectivo guiño del futuro heredero de la Mansión Black, el licántropo decidió que no podía soportar más. Definitivamente, si seguían con aquel jueguito simplemente no podría controlarse e iría directamente a los brazos de Sirius. Y pensándolo bien no parecía tan mala idea.

- _¡¿Pero que dices..! ¡James se enfurecería! – _pensó, regañándose en su mente.

Y se levantó del asiento, dispuesto a buscar otro libro.

- ¿Moony…? –Preguntó el adolescente de 15 años al ver a su mejor amigo alejarse levemente. - ¿A dónde vas?

- A buscar otro libro, Prongs.-lo tranquilizó el castaño.- En seguida regreso…

_Oh, cuán equivocado estaba._

Después de internarse en las largas y enormes estanterías, pensado en que libro tomaría esta vez sintió una respiración muy cerca de su cuello. Sus cabellos se erizaron y se dio la vuelta bruscamente, quedando frente a frente con el oji azul de Sirius Black.

- Black.- dijo, tratando de ser seco, aunque su voz salió como un susurro.

- Lupin.-Sonrió de forma traviesa y besó la pálida mano de Remus. El chico de ojos miel simplemente sintió como el rubor subía a su cara.

- No… -Pero al momento que trataba de alejarse y escapar la _bendita_ pared le cortó el paso. Oh, nunca había visto aquella parte de la biblioteca tan oscura e _incitante_… Espera… ¿Incitante? ¿A qué? Ah.. Si… a hacer travesuras.

- Me gustas.-simple, conciso y sin más miramientos el moreno miró serio al licántropo, esperando su respuesta. Lo apretó con su cuerpo contra la pared y puso sus manos a la altura de sus orejas. Sintió como se estremecía bajo su peso y una leve sonrisa apareció en su atractivo rostro.

- Black… Nosotros no… -susurró Remus, aunque él estaba muy conciente de que no quería que el otro chico se alejara.

Animado por aquel "nosotros" Sirius preguntó:

- ¿Te gusto…?

Remus tragó difícilmente saliva. Obvio que le gustaba el de ojos azules, pero no podía… James se enfadaría con él… Agh! ¡A la mierda! Era cierto, era su mejor amigo ¿Pero es que acaso él le conseguiría novia luego? (Mejor dicho _novio_) ¡No! Entonces, ¿Por qué estaba desperdiciando aquella oportunidad? … Aún en silencio, el castaño asintió con la cabeza. La sonrisa de Sirius se ensanchó.

- Entonces quiero que me dejes de llamar por mi apellido. Para ti soy Sirius ¿Bueno? –y mordió levemente el cuello de Remus, haciéndolo estremecer y soltar un jadeo.

- ¡S…Si! –aceptó el licántropo, hablando por fin. Pero no pudo seguir, ya que unos demandantes labios lo callaron, besándolo con ternura. Su primer beso… Aaah.. Nunca pensó que sería en el rincón más oscuro de la biblioteca con un chico… Bueno, si había pensado que iba a ser con un chico, pero no con _este_ chico.

Ah, y se podrán imaginar la enorme sorpresa que sufrió el de antejos (semejante a un paro cardíaco) cuando vio a los dos chicos besándose (y otras cosas) en un lugar que se supone estaba hecho para **estudiar**. Pero eso, es un cuento aparte…

……………

¿Y? ¿Qué tal? Cute no? Esta kawaii xD Me ha encantado, es el mejor que he hecho nwn… Bueno, no podré actualizar en una semana porque estoy llena de exámenes y trabajos xx Y estresada no escribo bien.. ¡Mil perdones! Pero espero volver pronto TT…

Muchas gracias a: _Moony Flowright_ (Wa! Una seguidora! Diox el ego se me dispara por los cielos xD Espero que este drabble te haya gustado n,n) _gabyKinomoto_ (Este esta más largo n.n, si, esta pareja realmente es adorable x3) _Anna_ (Si, en realidad eso es lo único bueno de las clases o,ó que podamos escribir fanfics, por cierto ¿Qué es la gominola? o,o) _Rikuayaceres_ (Gracias! Los seguiré! n.n) _Merodeadora Blacky_ (Muchas gracias por el apoyo, y no me pareció tan bueno porque en mi mente estaba mucho mejor redactado, pero la idea se me fue u…u) _Annoha_ (Hai, se da para mal pensar xD Pero el chocolate vale la pena para una pelea..! O por lo menos eso piensa Moony xD) _Helen Black Potter_ (No te preocupes, yo también he estado llena de trabajos y la próxima semana se viene pesada xX… Si, esa era la idea, que pensaran mal xD para que después se dieran cuenta de que realmente era.) y _Takami Megunata_ (Bueno, cumpla su promesa, espero review :D Me gustaría escribir algo con usted ¿Me puede explicar de que va Fruits Basket? Es que todo el mundo habla de ese ánimo y yo ni idea xXUu… Bueno, nos vemos en el Msn :D)

¡Muchas gracias por todo! Feliz fin de semana n.n

Kanai Nagasawa


	5. Lazo blanco

He vuelto:D Se que me demoré demasiado xD Pero es que no tenía inspiración TwT Este se me ocurrió ayer a las 1 de la mañana xD Así que no pude subirlo porque ya estaba acostada. Espero que os guste n.n… Ah! El jueves me van a sacar sangreee! xX Que horrible! Espero sobrevivir TxT … ¡Deséenme suerte!

**Harry Potter no me pertenece, así como a ninguno de sus personajes. Estos le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, autora del mencionado libro. No gano nada con esto T.T.. Solo dejar libre mi imaginación. Estos Drabbles contiene shonen ai (Slash) así que si no te gusta este arte ¿Qué haces aquí? o ô No seas masoquista y vete xD**

Lazo Blanco.

Lo observó largo rato, apreciando cada detalle de aquel suave y pálido rostro. Suspiró al notar el encanto que poseía aquellos cabellos revueltos, las mejillas sonrojadas y aquellos ojos miel brillantes por las lágrimas ¿Por qué? Se preguntó ¿Moony tenía que ser tan condenadamente… _guapo_? Miró el delgado cuerpo cubierto por la ligera piyama blanca que casi se confundía con su piel, imaginándose que había debajo de aquella ropa.

¿Era normal que un **chico **de 14 años pensará así de su casi herman**o**?

El muchacho de ojos azules trató de ignorar la irritante voz en su cabeza que pronunciaba un rotundo 'no'.

- ¿Pad…? –preguntó el observado, pestañando para desaparecer las lágrimas producidas por el bostezo- ¿Pasa algo…?

El muchacho vaciló unos segundos, pero se paró de la cama. Con la valentía que distinguía a los Blacks se acercó a Remus, que lo miraba desconcertado.

- Remus… ¿Recuerdas el libro de tradiciones japonesas que te regalé el año pasado…? –Observó como el licántropo asentía con la cabeza- ¿Recuerdas… el capitulo del "St. White"?

- Si… -sintió una suave tela acariciando su cuello. Se asombró al notar que las manos cálidas del futuro animago le amarraban algo a este. Se sonrojó- ¿Si…rius…? –Miró su cuello y vio un lindo lazo blanco amarrado en su cuello.

- Espero que nieva… -fue lo único que dijo el moreno antes de besarle tiernamente la nariz. La sonrisa que esbozó Lupin fue suficiente respuesta.

- Espera… Eso quiere decir… que yo soy la chica… -comentó Remus molesto- ¡Siriuus..!

Black tan solo rió.

………………………………………………………

Bueno, primero los reviews y después la explicación porque estoy segura que muchas quedaron "Eh? Qué es el St. White?"…

Muchas gracias a: _Helen Black Potter_ (Gracias por el apoyo, si, es muy extraño xD Y creame le dio el sermón de su vida al pobre Moony), _Moony Flowright_ (Loca? Pues, bienvenida al club xD Gracias por decir que esta cute n,ñ), _Anna _(Perdón por hacerle esperar T,T gracias por todo el apoyo.. Ah! No, no soy española ñ..n Soy chilena, no sé si sabe donde queda o,o … Es un país en Sudamérica xDUu), _Kanna Asakura_ (Muchas gracias, si, seguiré así n.n), _Merodeadora Blacky_ (No agradezcaa! Es un placer para mi escribir n.n Perdón por el retraso de este… ¿Qué animes le gustan, srta? A lo mejor coincidimos en algunos cuantos xD), _Annoha_ (Si, es todo raro xD Pero me da risa.. Ah, yo también haría algo así por el chocolate xD), _Tomoe KR Lupin_ (rápida y amena.. y dulce! nwn Gracias! Yo soy fan de sus fics TwT me siento tan halagada de que a usted le gusten! Espero que este haya sido de su agrado también :D), _Rikuayaceres_(Gracias! Siga leyendo y no ponga caretos que se le corta el review xD)

Bien, ahora un informe de St. White o.ó Culturícense owo

**St. White:**

Este día no como tal dentro del calendario de fechas significativas de Japón. Es un día en donde todos piden que nieve (de ahí su nombre "San blanco") y que se dice que si un chico le regala un lazo blanco a una chica y lo ata a su cuello su amor le corresponderá a ella para siempre. De más esta aclarar que no tiene nada que ver con el "White Day" (Un día en donde los chicos regalan chocolates a las niñas en compensación de los chocolates que les fueron regalados en San Valentín).

Buen, hasta el próximo Drabble :D Que estén bien!

Kanai Nagasawa


	6. Sweet, soft and innocent

¿A que no adivinan qué? ….. ¡Si! Volví! nOn Después de ¿semanas? De ausencia gracias al stress, exámenes, trabajos y falta de novio o.o.. (Ejem! Eso no tenían porque saberlo x.x) … Lamento haberme demorado tanto u.u.. De seguro todos me olvidaron ya ;x; Bueno, al grano ¿no? Aquí esta otro Drabble para mis lindos lectores n.n ¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo! Me encantaría responder vuestros reviews, demo esta terminantemente prohibido u…u .. Lo lamento mucho.. Bueno, al fic mejor será ¿no? n.n

Sweet, soft and innocent

Los débiles rayos del sol iluminaban sutilmente el delgado cuerpo, que hecho un ovillo descansaba en el frío suelo. Con los mechones castaños cubriendo la mayor parte del cansado rostro del licántropo y los débiles y los débiles brazos abrazando sus piernas la apariencia de vulnerabilidad que tenía Remus era más que enternecedora, peor, gracias a ello su "amigo" no pudo evitar sonrojarse graciosamente al contemplarlo. Además del "pequeño" detalle de que el muchacho de 15 años yacía _desnudo _en suelo.

- Moon… Moony… -susurró el pelinegro mientras remecía suavemente a su compañero para que se despertara- Ya es hora de que volvamos al castillo…

- … Mmh.. –el merodeador abrió lentamente los ojos ambarinos, casi dorados- Me duele todo…

Con presteza el de ojos azules tomó en brazos a Lupin, el cual rápidamente se afirmó del Black, abrazándolo por el cuello.

- Gracias Pad..-murmuró Remus, acurrucándose en el pecho del animago. El sonido del corazón latiendo casi desbocado desconcertó al licántropo, comenzando a despertarlo. Pronto se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía rastros de sueño y observó el moreno rostro de Sirius, que ahora tenía claros tintes rojos.

- ¡Ah! Toma las puntas de mi capa y envuelvete con ellas, Moony. No quiero que pesques un resfriado…-ordenó, sin mirar al chico que llevaba en sus brazos. Sabía perfectamente que si lo miraba no podría controlar las ganas de besarle.

- El calor que desprendes es suficiente para mí.-pensó Remus, haciendo lo que el Black le indicaba.

Al sentir el frío de los terrenos de Hogwarts el licántropo se apretó más contra el pecho masculino del muchacho y esta vez Sirius no pudo reprimir sus impulsos y bajó su vista para observarlo. Se sonrojó al notar lo tierno y horriblemente tentador que se veía el rostro de Moony, que también lo observaba atento.

- Re… Remus… Yo..- observó aquellos labios rosados, levemente abiertos, rogando por un beso. Dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos acercó sus labios hacia los del castaño, que también se acercó a él, abanicando las mejillas del animago con su aliento- Yo… perdona, pero yo...-y sin decir más cubrió aquellos suaves y anhelantes labios en un cálido y casto beso, que fue correspondido de inmediato por Moony, que apretó más fuertemente el abrazo. Pronto sus labios se cansaron de aquel juego inocentón, buscando más allá, tratando de llegar hasta el final de aquel camino que ninguno quería dejar de recorrer. Pero antes que pudieran siquiera embarcarse en aquella placentera tarea una ráfaga de viento hizo estremecer el delgado cuerpo del de ojos miel, que se separó, jadeante, para tomar un poco de aire.

- Sirius –su susurro inusualmente ronco y el hecho de que sus labios rozaban los del de ojos azules a cada palabra que pronunciaban comenzaron a enloquecer al pobre mejor amigo de Potter.- tengo frío… llévame a los dormitorios..

Sirius lo quedó mirando hipnotizado.

- ¡Ah! Si.. si… a los dormitorios.-susurró saliendo de su ensoñación y volviendo a caminar. Remus lo observó, con sus mejillas ruborizadas y su cabello negro desordenado (¿En qué momento se lo había revuelto de esa manera?) y sonrió. Ahh… a veces Sirius podía ser tan _lindo._

**Fin**

¡Bueno! Eso sería todo xD Me da mucha pena, la verdad, no poder responder reviews TxT pero realmente no hay nada que yo pueda hacer… Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, sé que es extraño ver a Sirius cortado xD pero prepárense porque el próximo drabble se viene picante owó Siii… lime, lime, lime x3 para que no digas que mis drabbles son con demasiada azúcar xD Y quizás por ahí venga un angst xD Gracias por vuestro apoyo! D Y cuando dejen review, me dejan vuestro email para poder responderles ¿vale? n.n Bueno, ¡Adiós!

Kanai Nagasawa


	7. The appearances deceive, my friend

AU! ¡Hola! Después de miles (y millones xD) de lunas he vuelto a este fandom. Ahora estoy de vacaciones y apenas he tenido tiempo para escribir algún trocito decente (Contradictorio ¿no?)

Este drabble va dedicado a la Srta. Haruko FLCL, autora del fanfic HarryxDraco "Curiosidad" (mirenme, haciendo publicidad xDDUu): _Sita Haruko, es siempre un placer hablar con usté, me sentí muy halagada cuando me dedicó su 4º capitulo del fic (No debió hacerlo, ¡no era para tanto!) y me agrada mucho ser su beta n...n Espero que este Drabble le guste._

Ahora pondré una leve introducción para que puedan entender de que va este Drabble:

"La Señora Evans es viuda, su hija mayor está enferma y la menor, al ser totalmente insoportable, fue enviada a un internado en Londres. La señora Evans y su hija Lillian viven en una gran casona blanca en el campo, que posee muchas habitaciones. Para sobrellevar su dolor la viuda Evans había decidido adoptar a niños huérfanos, a los que alimenta y enseña. Los huérfanos más destacados son 4 chiquillos de 15 años: James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus J. Lupin y Severus Snape"

Drabble inspirado en dos geniales canciones de **Garbage** que deberían escuchar x3: _Androgyny _y _Cherry Lips._

_The appearances deceive, my friend._

El de ojos azules lo observó. En el rostro del debilucho chico un hermoso y adorable rubor había aparecido, demostrando cuán avergonzado aún no se encontraba. El de cabellos dorados se removió intranquilo en su cama _fingiendo _estar **muy **interesado en el libro que sostenía con fuerza, como a un salvavidas, entre sus pequeñas manos. En realidad el de ojos mieles no tenía idea alguna de que _carajos _se trataba el dichoso libro, pero no le importaba, todo fuera por ignorar aquella azulada y curiosa mirada que le dirigía su acompañante. Para rematar las risitas y carcajadas de sus "amigos" gracias al incidente que había ocurrido hace algunas horas atrás aún no dejaban su cabeza, es más, de repente sintió perfectamente una vez más las miradas que le habían dirigido sus compañeros en aquel momento y se estremeció: La burlona de Malfoy, la penetrante de Snape, la coqueta de Finnigan y una lujuriosa mirada que no supo identificar de quien pertenecía. Se escondió más detrás del grueso libro y suspiró. El de cabellos negros aún no le sacaba la mirada de encima. Realmente, en aquellos momentos, el más pequeño de los chicos se veía, simplemente, _adorable... _Pero.. ¿Cómo decirselo sin que el chico de ojos miles saliera corriendo? El apuesto alto arrugó el ceño. Aquello sería difícil. Tragó saliva con algo de dificultad, pero ni lento ni peresozo (por lo menos en _aquellos _asuntos) lo llamó:

- Remus...- el aludido levantó la cabeza nervioso, pero, para su suerte, la declaración del chico se vió interrumpida por una cabeza pelirroja que asomaba desde la puerta. La graciosa chica estaba con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

- ¿No están desnudos y haciendo cosas _malas_, verdad? –preguntó la chica, provocando que las mejillas del menor enrojecieran aún más y que una risita saliera de los apetitosos labios del que estaba cómodamente sentado en almohadones sobre el suelo.

- ¡Lils! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurren esas cosas! –preguntó abochornado (y tratando de sonar indignado) Remus, cosa que solo logró una sonrisita en el (algo pecoso) rostro de Lillian.

- Hey Sirius, ¿Has visto a Potter? –preguntó la pelirroja, ignorando por completo al sonrojado rubio. El muchacho se encongió de hombros.

- Creo que se fue a arreglar cuentas con Snape. Deben estar peleando en el patio o en nuestra pieza.. o algo así.. –respondió con indiferencia Sirius, como si eso fuera lo más normal del mundo. Aunque, en realidad, en su mundo aquello era lo más normal.

- Oh... James y Sev juntos en un habitación... solos... –una sonrisita pervertida apareció en el rostro de Lily, que logró que en la nuca de ambos muchachos resbalara una gotita de vergüenza ajena.

- Lils, eres una pervertida... –comentó el de ojos mieles, suspirando rendido- ¿Y no deberías estar en cama? –preguntó, alzando una dorada ceja.

- ¡Ups! Yo me voy! ¡Ni se les ocurra contarle a mi madre, ¿eh! –advirtió, fulminándolos con la mirada. Los dos huérfanos asintieron energicamente. Wah.. a veces Lillian podía ser escalofriante. Pronto la cabeza pelirroja desapareció, dejándolos solos de nuevo y logrando que aquel incómodo silencio se posara de nuevo sobre ellos dos. Ahora era Sirius el que se removía intranquilo en sus cómodos almohadones. Observó al precioso muchacho, que trataba de volver a concentrarse en el libro, sus ojos acariciaron con su mirada sus ojos mieles, su fina nariz, sus mejillas, los rosados y vírgenes labios, el pálido mentón, el delgado cuello, la invitante clávicula, los estrechos hombros... Remus se sintió estremecer ¿Qué estaba pasando allí? Escuchó el familiar sonido de alguien levantándose con dificultad, para luego escuchar las pisadas de Sirius sobre el suelo de madera. Aún así no alzó la vista. Sintió como la cama se hundía ante el nuevo peso que se posaba sobre ella y como una cálida y suave mano alzaba su mentón. Y, por segundos, el de cabellos dorados se sintió derretir.

- _Moony..._- llamó suavemente, haciendo que los colores subieran al rostro de Remus ¿Cómo aquellos ojos azules podían ser tan profundos, tan atrapantes? ¿Cómo él, Remus John Lupin había llegado a aquella _extraña_ (por no decir hilarante y loca) situación? - ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

El menor parpadeó. Unos segundos tuvieron que pasar para que su cerebro volviera a funcionar con la rapidez habitual que caracterizada al de 15 años.- Cla—Claro.. Si..Sirius... –y aún así tartamudeó.

- _¡¿Puedes ser más patético Remus! –_se recriminó a sí mismo mientras una cruel voz en su cabeza le decía: "Oh si, por supuesto que sí Lupin..."

- Pues... me gustaría que... -¿Qué estaba pasando allí? ¿Sirius falto de palabras y sonrojado? ¡Dios! ¡Aquello era grave!- que tú... pues... –hizo sonar su garganta- vuelvas a hacer el reto de hace 3 horas atrás...

Remus parpadeó otra vez. No. Estaba soñando ¿no? Aquello... ¡Aquello tenía que ser una broma!

- ¡¿QUÉ!

X Por favor, espere unos momentos... x

Sirius se relamió los labios, ansioso. Aún no entendía muy bien como había logrado convencerlo, pero aquello era lo de menos. Lo vería de nuevo así, eso era lo importante. Pero.. ¿Por qué se demoraba tanto? Se acomodó en la cama, ansioso. ¡Dios, Remus era muy demoroso!

- ¿Moony? –llamó por tercera vez el de cabello negro.

- ¡Ya salgo Padfoot! - exclamó _algo_ irritado el de cabellos dorados, abriendo de un portazo la puerta del baño. Allí, con aire entre enojado y avergonzado se encontraba el frágil Lupin, con sus mejillas totalmente sonrojadas y el cabello algo largo suelto. Llevaba un lindo vestido naranja suave además de tener un tierno delantal blanco atado a la cintura. También calzaba calcetines blancos, con volantes. Se notaba algo molesto, pero aún así se veía hermoso. Y pudo sentir, una vez más aquella mirada penetrante, oscurecida y lujuriosa, deseosa, recorriendo cada curva, cada detalle de su indefensa persona. Remus no podía estar más asombrado. Había sido él, Sirius, el que se lo había comido con los ojos hace unos horas atrás. Y él que había creído que solo quería molestarle. Pero en realidad, Black, el chico que ahora lo llamaba con la voz extrañamente ronca y hasta _sensual, _lo único que quería...

- Remus... ven aquí- ... Era a él..  
El menor se estremeció y se acercó obedientemente al de ojos azules, que lo atrajo hacia así, poniéndolo entre sus piernas abiertas. El de ojos mieles se sentía sonrojado, _muy _sonrojado.- Moony yo... Yo te quiero.- Y acarició su mejilla, a lo cual el 'lobito' cerró sus ojos y le tomó el cabello en dos lindas coletas.-Eres... adorable y yo... –pero Sirius no dijo nada más, ya que estaba demasiado ocupado besando suavemente al objeto de su afecto, mientras sus manos, traviesas, acariciaban la cintura del chico. Por su parte, Remus no sabía muy bien que hacer (¡Su primer beso! ¡Y con Sirius! ¡Aquello tenía que ser un muy _lindo _sueño!), así que, imitando torpemente los hipnotizantes movimientos de su 'perruno' "amigo", se pegó a él y lo abrazó por el cuello. Pronto sintió como un Sirius mordía su labio inferior, haciendolo gemir e introducía su lengua en su cálida boca, acariciando, explorando, y haciendolo jadear de placer, además de sentir como las manos del mayor se ponían más atrevidas y comenzaban a bajar el vestido, dejando al descubierto un níveo hombro. Ambos se separaron lentamente, tratando de tomar aire y en cuanto recuperó el aliento el de ojos azules volvió al ataque, esta vez concentrándose en lamer y morder el indefenso hombro, robándole más de un jadeo y gemido de placer al sonrojado Moony.

- ¡Chicooos! ¿Saben que...? –pero Lily calló abruptamente al notar la escenita que acababa de interrumpir. Con un risita al ver los sonrojados rostros de los protagonistas exclamó antes de marcharse a su habitación.- ¡Por Dios, chicos! ¡Consiganse una habitación!

**.Fin.**

¿Y bien? ¿Este Drabble **si **tiene un largo decente? En realidad la idea está bastante buena x3, creo que algún día haré un James x Severus con esta misma tematica xDDD.. Aunque que conste que también me gusta mucho la pareja James x Lily owó ... Puse a Lillian como toda una fan girl Yaoi xD Creo que le queda genial el papel, ¿ustedes que opinan? n.n Puse el titulo (Para los ignorantes xD significa: "Las apariencias engañan, mi amigo") por el simple hecho del reto de Remus xD En realidad el lobito realmente parece una chica owo Solo falta que tenga delantera y listo xDDD Por dios! Solo imaginenselo con un vestidito y el cabello tomado en dos coletas ... ¿adorable, no:3

Fue divertido hacer este Drabble :P además que estuve todo el tiempo escuchando las dos canciones antes mencionadas. Por último deseo dedicar también este Drabble a Karla-chan:

**¡Niña! Feliz cumpleaños! Lamento dedicarte este Drabble siendo que ya se lo había dado a otra amiga, pero esto es solo el premio de consolación ¡Prometo hacer un Sev x James solo para ti! O un One-shot de la pareja que quieras xD Aún si deseas un yuri yo lo haré n.n ¡Estás más vieja! xD ¡Felicidades:D**

**x Kanai Nagasawa x**


End file.
